


The Core

by morninginmay



Series: The Bitten Apple [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Not Canon to Main Story, i feel bad cause there's gonna be a lot of mastu moments that didnt make it in the main story, i mean if you want to view some of these as canon thats your choice, sorry matsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morninginmay/pseuds/morninginmay
Summary: These are deleted/cut scenes and story lines from the main story in "The Apple" series, thought it would be fun to post what could have been
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Reader, Yagami Light/Reader
Series: The Bitten Apple [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843726
Kudos: 15





	The Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an alternative ending to the pool scene in the main fic, instead of going home MC goes to Matsuda's house to try and calm down 
> 
> This isn't as fleshed out as some of my other chapters purely because it ended up getting scrapped and just remained in the draft stages - but I hope you guys like it !

You sat in the car with your knees tucked to your chest, usually, you would have made sure to lay your towel out on the car seat to prevent from soaking it, but you just wanted to rush into the care and get away as soon as you could. It was too unreal, how fast he had gotten to you, you couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky you were that he was already in the area, the man who attacked you was clearly deranged - he kept sputtering on about the Devil, how the Devil was  _ right behind you _ . Who was to say he wouldn’t attach you again out of some drug-induced fear - at least you assumed he was high on something, it wasn’t out of the ordinary to see people completely out of their mind, wobbling around the street whether they were drunk or high, usually they were more likely to be a harm to themselves than to others but it was always important to be careful; you just never thought it would happen to you. 

“Do you want me to take you home? To the Yagami’s,” he added on, he had almost forgotten that they weren’t your default home. 

You shook your head, you couldn’t. To let them see you in this state? It was out of the question. You didn’t want to explain, there was a feeling in the pit of your stomach that didn’t want anyone to know what had happened, that you just wanted to forget it and leave it to rest.

“What about your parents?”

“No,” you blurted out before he could even finish, “I - I really don’t want to go there, sorry.”

He was silent for a moment, the car jolted slightly when he stopped at a traffic light, the harsh neon glow of the city illuminated the car, and from the corner of your eye you could make out Matsuda’s face, he bit the inside of his cheek while he thought for a moment, as though double-checking what to say, “Well, if you like, you can stay at my place until you work out what you want to do?”

You looked over at him, his eyes were mostly fixed straight ahead, occasionally glancing to you to check if you were okay, “Are you sure?”

“No of course, obviously you don’t have to stay but even if you just want to clear your head for a bit and then go back?” he offered.

“I would really like that.” 

You had never been to Matsuda’s home - not that it was a shock, he worked late and was only ever able to see you during his lunch breaks, also something about how it might but be a little unethical for him to let you into his house.  _ Fair enough. _ It was a small flat, reasonable enough, you had always imaged that he would be a messy person but aside from strewn about yellow files that rested on chairs and tables, he was pretty neat. He had rushed a bit ahead of you to close some doors, you guessed that those rooms may have been where his biggest offences were. 

“Do you want some dry clothes?” his voice caught you off guard and you turned around to see him holding up a jumper in one hand, “thought you might want to change.”

He was right, you didn’t want to be in chlorine scented shirt, you desperately wanted to shower and just wash it all away and be in clean clothes, as though that would detach you from the situation, but a jumper would suffice. 

With a nod he gave you the jumper before he walked over to his kitchenette, “It’s late but would you like a coffee? I find myself always making one when I get home,” he added on with a laugh, “the bathroom is just the door to the left of the hall.”

“I would love one thanks.”

***

It was quiet for a moment, Matsuda’s crewneck was big on you, it reminded you of being wrapped in a cocoon, the sleeves covered your hands while you held onto your warm cup. Matsuda had moved the folders that had been sitting on the lounge to the coffee table, he sat down next to you, his own coffee cup rested on his leg. The silence was somewhat awkward, you could feel that he wanted to talk, you tried to distract yourself by taking sips of your coffee - a perfect excuse for not talking. 

“(Y/N),” you tensed up, a pit formed in your stomach while you waited for him to go on, “I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but what happened?”

You stared blankly at your cup for a moment, “I-It was nothing.”

“I know that’s not true.” There was something assertive about his voice, as though he wanted to come to your defence more than anything, or that he wanted to convince you it wasn’t so

You sighed slightly, “I - he - it was some guy, I think he was on something, probably tripping out . . . I just - I freaked out.”

“If you give me some information I can probably run it through with the team and we might be able to find some suspects-”

“No!” you almost yelled which had taken him completely aback, you felt your eyes had started to burn, “i-it’s not that I don’t - I just want to forget it, and I know how the system works he just rustled me up I got nervous I - I - I didn’t know what to do I freaked out-”

“Woah, woah, woah,” he placed his coffee on the table before placing yours down, reaching out for your hands, “it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m sorry for pushing I just thought I could help.”

You wiped your eyes and took a deep breath, “No, no it’s okay, I appreciate it,” you paused, then all of the sudden you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him, “thank you.”

He tensed up before he returned your hug, his hand rubbing your back, “It’s the least I could do.”

You stayed there like that, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“So am I,” he let you go and you wiped your eyes again, not wanting to let tears escape, “is there anything I can do? Just say the word.”

“Actually, could I use your shower?” you asked, “I just want to clean up before I go back to the Yagami’s.”

“Sure, of course, I’ll just-” he got up and started to walk off, heading to go find a towel and toiletries for you

“And Matsu,” you glanced up at him, a small smile on your features.

“Yeah?”

“Coffee? Next time you’re free? No late intrusions from Light this time?”

His face lit up, a smile spread across his face, “I’d like that.”


End file.
